At The Top Of The Ferris Wheel
by justabouteverythingxx3
Summary: The trio and Ginny go to a muggle amusement park. Will things heat up when they get to the top of the Ferris Wheel? PostHBP. [Opinions please? I'm not sure I like it too much.]


"Ginny, for the last time, could you HURRY UP please?", Hermione yelled up the stairs. She had been upstairs for over an hour, preparing for her trip to the amusement park with her brother, best friend, and crush. "Ron, could you fetch me my coat please?", Hermione gestured toward the couch where she had left her light brown jacket. She looked quite amazing, Ron thought as he went to grab her jacket, in her denim jeans and white lacy tank top. Harry and Ron simply wore jeans and T-shirts.

When Ginny finally made her way down the stairs, Harry stopped talked to Ron almost immediately. She looks absolutely beautiful, Harry thought to himself, and smiled up at her. Ginny had on a dark pink jumper ,and her hair was slightly wavy, shiny, and as gorgeously red as ever. He was snapped out of his trance by Hermione. "Alright, everyone grab onto me." While reaching to grab Hermione's arm, Ginny and Harry's hands bumped. "Oh, I'm erm, sorry." Ginny muttered. Harry's heart sped up while replying "Oh, its fine." With that, it got quiet and they apparated to the amusement park.

"Bloody hell." Ron said, as he caught his first glance of the amusement park. Hermione smiled. Ginny and Harry looked sort of like they didn't know what to say, but both had very satisfied looks on their faces. What they were all staring at was the many roller coasters scattered all over the park. Hermione watched them all, unable to say anything. "Let's go guys. While I'm young please?" Hermione said with a giggle. They all progressed to the entrance of the park and bought their tickets. Hermione looked over at Ginny and Harry, and knew her plan would work. She knew if she could get Harry and Ginny to go off in the park by themselves, things would definitely heat up. "Ok guys. Ron and I are going to get a bite to eat, and Harry and Ginny...you guys can explore the park." Before anyone had a chance to respond, Hermione took Ron's hand and dragged him away from the couple standing there, looking awkwardly at each other.

"Well, c'mon Harry, I spy a ride that looks ever so promising.", Ginny said, waggling her eyebrows, looking at the biggest roller coaster in the park, the Vortex. "So, Ginny, are you happy you came here tonight?" Harry asked, feeling a lot of emotion towards this girl. "Oh yes. I can tell it will be an interesting night.", Ginny said boldly. She and Harry made their way over to the Vortex, and since there was no line, climbed shyly into two seats, side by side.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh Ronald! Must you eat like you mother never feeds you?" Hermione asked annoyingly, as Ron ate an entire funnel cake, at quite a rapid pace. Hermione loved the way Ron ate. But of course, she couldn't tell him this, because she knew he would reject her. "Uhhrmione, hund meh uh napkunn", Ron said, with his mouth full. After he had cleaned up, she led him to the Dezatron, a ride that slung you around and around. As they got in, Ron gazed at Hermione with so much adoration in his eyes. I've got to tell her, he thought.

The ride slung them around so that Hermione was practically in Ron's lap. They both loved it so much, and yet, both pulled away as if the other had been hit with a Bat-Boogey Hex. As soon as the ride was over, Hermione could barely walk. The ride had made her dizzy. Ron had to walk with his arm firmly around her waist to keep her from falling over. "Ron.", she said faintly. "I'm okay now, you can let go." He pulled away rather quickly. "Ron, will you ride the Ferris Wheel with me? It looks so pretty illuminating the night sky like that, and I ride it every time I come. Please?" Ron looked down at her and couldn't say no. "Whatever." he muttered.

As they got to the ride, they had to wait in a line. Ron's brain was telling him that this was the time to confess his love for Hermione. But then, an idea struck him. "Hermione, hold our place in line." Before Hermione could ask where he was going, he had walked up and began talking to the operator of the ride. He smiled, turned around, and walked back to Hermione. "What was that about?", she asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "Oh, erhm, nothing, I just had some, uh, questions about how the ride operated." Ron choked out, not knowing how to cover up what he had just asked the ride operator to do. He tryed to hide his smug expression as he and Hermione climbed into their seat and began moving slowly upward.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Harry and Ginny got off the Vortex, Ginny was in deep thought. She wanted to go on a special ride with Harry. "Harry, what ride do you want to go on next?", she asked. "Uhm, why don't we try the Ferris Wheel? Maybe we can meet up with Ron and Hermione over there." "Okay.", Ginny replied happily. As they made their way towards the Ferris Wheel, they looked at all the vendors. "Harry, what is cotton candy?" Ginny asked while looking at a fluffy pink substance in a machine at a vendor's stand.Harry turned tolook at what Ginny had stopped at. "Well, I guess we'll just have to find out won't we?", he said with a wink. "Two cotton candies please." As Harry payed for it, the vendor gave Ginny the cotton candy. As she took a bite of hers, she felt as thought she had died and gone to heaven. "Harry, this is WONDERFUL! It just melts in your mouth!"

She could see that Harry was in silent agreement as he scarfed his down. They had been so busy chatting about cotton candy that she didn't even notice that they were already at the Ferris Wheel. "Come on Harry! Hermione told me you can see the whole park from up here!", Ginny said as they climbed into their seat. They slowly started moving upward as both teenagers stared at the other with a look of longing.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hermione, I really need to talk to you." Ron said nervously as they moved towards the top. Actually, now they were at the top, and just as he had asked the ride operator to do, he had stopped them. "Of course Ron. What do we need to talk about?" Ron looked nervous as he said these next few words. " Hermione. I'm just going to come right out and say it. Because if I don't, it will never come out Hermione. I love you Hermione. I wish you had been my girlfriend instead of Lavender, and I only dated her to make you jealous. I have liked you for two years Hermione! All I ever think about is you, and being with you. I love you."

He breathed a sigh of relief after uttering these words. However, he also looked as if he was tempted to jump out of the seat if Hermione rejected him. For the first time during his declaration, he looked at Hermione. To his surprise, she was smiling. Grinning was a better word. To his utter and complete shock, she said "Oh, Ron. I've waited so long for you to say that." She threw her arms around his neck, stared into his eyes briefly, then kissed him. Oh, how long he had been waiting for this. His arms found her waist. Then, a few more seconds into the couple's first kiss, the Ferris Wheel started moving slowly downward. They broke apart unwillingly. "Oh, and Ron?" Hermione said as they were nearing the bottom. "Yes Hermione?" "I love you too.", she said with a passionate look on her face. When the ride stopped, and the couple got off, you would've thought they'd been dating for three years now. Ron's hand was around Hermione's waist and he tickled her on her side. She laughed and pulled away, only to brought closer by Ron, pulling her back to his side with his arm. He had spotted cotton candy, and they walked, arm in arm, to get some.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the ride went upward, Harry and Ginny had spotted Ron and Hermione on their way to a cotton candy vendor, arm in arm. "Harry! They finally came to their senses and got together! I'm so happy for them. But when he get's home he's going to want to snog her senseless." Harry laughed in agreement, and then it got very quiet. As they reached the top of the Ferris Wheel in silence, it stopped. Ginny was staring at Harry, urgently wanting him to hold her and tell her he loved her.

Before she could realize what she was doing. she dove across the seat into Harry's lap, entwined her fingers with his and said" HARRY. I love you, and I want to be with you. When you broke up with me it was the worst thing that ever happened to me. I can't stand being away from you." With that being said, she lunged into a kiss. Harry, being surprised, kissed her back softly, then faster and with more emotion. The Ferris Wheel began moving, but it didn't stop them. Harry's brain was saying NO, NO NO!!, but him heart said YES YES YES. They finally broke apart as the ride stopped for them to get off, Ginny hastily fixing her hair and Harry tucking his shirt back into his pants, seeing as Ginny had pulled it out. "Ginny, I do love you."

Harry had his hand in Ginny's back pocket as they walked. "Things are complicated for me right now. I love you with all my heart, and that is the exact reason I can't date you." Ginny looked sad as they met up with Ron and Hermione. However, she perked up when she saw them. "Looks like you two have been playing some tonsil hockey.", Ginny said with a wink. Both blushed profusely, but then Hermione spoke up. "Well, we've just realized that we belong together.", she said, then looked up at Ron and planted a kiss on his cheek.

As they were leaving the park, Harry and Ginny walked somewhat behind the lovebirds. "Harry, couldn't things just be different tonight? I need to know you love me, and I want you to prove it. By showing me you aren't afraid of Voldemort. I just..." She was interrupted by Hermione. "Gin. Harry. Grab onto me." They each took a hand, while Ron's hand stayed around her waist. And just like that, they had that terrible sensation that was Apparition. As they got back to the Burrow, Ron and Hermione went in, but Ginny and Harry stayed outside. They walked into the backyard and sat under a tree. "I betcha as soon as Hermione and Ron can make it past Mum and Dad, they'll be snogging. Those two make me laugh. Being so in love, and being so oblivious to it.

" Harry had been deep in thought about Ginny, so he just agreed, not knowing what she had just said. "Yeah." "Harry? This night has been so great, so just for once, stop being The Chosen One, and just be a regular 7th year boy, about to snog a girl he fancies." Ginny looked up at Harry with a sly, but still expectant look on her face. He looked happy, and yet scared to make a move. " Ginny...I don't know about this. I've told you that I wouldn't dare risk your life for mine. I'd kill myself before you would ever die." "Oh Harry, always trying to be a major savior. I just want you to love me." And with that, she put her finger to his lips, leaned forward, and kissed him. He sighed, knowing she 'd won tonight, and kissed her back. His hands crept around her waist, and hers on his shoulders. He didn't know how long they were there, but he knew that while they were there, they were in heaven.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
